


The Notice

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, It's more likely than u think, it'sbadwriting.gif, jaune gettin reamed by everyone for his assholery as he should've been in canon, me? still salty they character assassinated yang into agreeing with jaune?, pre-freezerburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 04:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yang and Weiss think it's time to take care of Weiss' Jaune problem





	The Notice

**Author's Note:**

> for andy (ra-duck.tumblr.com) bc they're a good bean whom i appreciate and love with my wholeass heart!

Yang groaned appreciatively as she laid herself out on her bunk bed. Today's sparring session with Pyrrha and Blake was a real killer, and her sore body protested constantly all the way back to the dorm.

Right as she was settling in for a short nap, the door slammed open to let in a fuming Weiss, who stormed into the room and shut the door behind her with considerable force.

Yang raised her head up from her pillow, concernedly taking in the seething presence of her teammate. "Woah... what happened, Weiss? You haven't been this angry in a while."

Weiss jumped slightly, turning to see Yang on her bed. "Oh, I-- Sorry, I didn't... see you there, Yang," she said, her anger slightly cooled by the fact she wasn't alone.

Yang raised a knowing eyebrow. "Yeah, I could tell," she said wryly as she got up to stand next to Weiss, "Wanna talk about it?"

Weiss growled lowly, taking off her jacket and folding it on her bed. "He did it again."

A low rage started building up in Yang at those words. "Seriously?!"

"Yes," Weiss hissed out. "Caught me coming back from my walk and started 'serenading' again."

Yang cracked her knuckles loudly. "Alright, that's it; no more pulling punches! Vomit Boy's done for!" she said as she moved towards the door.

"Wait."

Yang stopped with her hand on the doorknob, turning back towards Weiss questioningly.

Weiss bit her lip in thought before a ridiculously ~~pretty~~ evil smile spread across her face. "I have a better idea."

* * *

_"... your... behavior of... harrassment?"_

_"Yeah, that's good."_

_"Mm... harrassment to be particularly... vile? Despicable?"_

_"Vile's the best I think."_

_"Hmm.... enraged... fuck off..."_

* * *

Yang couldn't contain her excitement as she and Weiss waited in the empty cafeteria for lunch period. She looked over at Weiss and found her staring off into the distance, thoughtful. Yang nudged Weiss lightly with her elbow, bringing her out of her reverie.

"C'mon, it'll go great; you know it, I know it."

Weiss gave her an appreciative smile. "I thank you, oh deliverer of enraged letters," she said, mock bowing slightly.

"The Yang Express is, as always, happy to provide! You'll never ask Xiao Long you have left for a delivery with us!"

Weiss snorted into her water. "Terrible... just terrible."

Yang winked at her, grinning. "Just Yang in there, Weiss. This is gonna be good."

Weiss' answer was a smothered laugh and a nudge back. "Thanks, Yang."

Yang hugged Weiss with one arm. "No worries; we got your back, right?"

Weiss looked at Yang with this indecipherable look, and was about to say something when the murmur of the incoming student crowd reached the cafeteria. The two of them started talking and trying to seem inconspicuous, waiting for the right moment.

"Hey team!" Ruby's voice sounded as she took a seat at their table, Blake following behind her quickly. "You two are early!"

Yang gave Ruby a mischievous look. "Yep. I have a speech to deliver."

Blake raised her eyebrow at the cryptic statement. "What are you up to, Yang?"

"Oh, just a little public announcement to someone."

Ruby started pouting. "Yang, did you plan a prank without me?"

Yang bopped Ruby's nose lightly. "It's not a prank, Ruby; more like... a lesson."

Both Ruby and Blake's curiosity could be felt like a palpable aura. Weiss couldn't help bet let out a giggle.

"You'll find out in about--" she started, but broke off as she spotted team JNPR enter the cafeteria. "... right now, actually."

Yang spotted them too, getting up and cracking her knuckles. "Showtime! Be back in a bit," she said with another wink, setting off toward JPNR's table.

She reached the JNPR table, whose occupants saw her coming and smiled at her.

"Hello Yang. What brings you here?" Pyrrha said, waving and leaning forward curiously.

"I just got a message for Vomit Boy here, Pyrrha. Shouldn't take long," she said, pulling out a small piece of paper from her pocket. She fidgeted a bit more with it to unfurl it properly, her tongue sticking out a bit, before she cleared her throat. "Weiss asked me to read it to you aloud."

She had to fight back the bile that rose in her throat at the spark of hope that appeared in Jaune's eyes. Pushing back against her rapidly growing anger, she started reading loud enough for the whole cafeteria to hear.

"To Jaune Arc, from Weiss Schnee: I deliver [an official airing of grievance](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/218835513086312449/445704139985649664/jaune_shit3.jpg) against you."

Everybody's heads turned to look at Yang. Ruby and Blake looked from Yang to Weiss, trying to understand what was going on.

"I am sending you this message to alert you that I find your behavior of harrassment to be particularly vile! I wish to draw this to your attention because you may not be aware of the effect that it has on others. Specifically, I feel enraged whenever you try to woo me!"

Yang stole a glance at the table, getting no small amount of satisfaction at how Jaune's face had paled. She continued quickly.

"As an alternative, I would suggest that instead you could fuck off, an action which I would find to be ten thousand times better. If you choose to persist in your harrassment, I may have no choice but to skewer you with my rapier! While this is another possible solution, it would be legally best for both parties if we could avoid it. The gravity of this offence is incalculable, and its frequency has been incessant! The offended parties demand that you respond immediately, and include a very sincere apology for your behavior! With utmost loathing, Weiss Schnee. Oh, and P.S.: I'm fucking gay you moron, never talk to me again or else you will PERISH!"

Yang coughed lightly to clear her throat again, the sound like a deafening bell chime in the deathly silent cafeteria. She looked down at Jaune, who looked on the verge of bolting from his rapidly angering teammates.

"Thank you for your time!" Yang said, going back to team RWBY's table.

As Yang retook her seat next to Weiss, Ruby shook her head in a mix of disappointment and worry. "I can't believe he did it again, even after I talked to him! Leader to Leader!"

Blake was unsuccessfully trying to hide her laughter at the earfuls Jaune was receiving on the other side of the room. "Well, a hard lesson was needed it seems," she said, looking back at Yang. "A very hard one."

Yang shrugged, looking at the very happy Weiss. "Apparently. I hope this gets into his thick head, at least."

Weiss stared at Yang with that odd look again, then hugged her tightly. Despite her surprise, Yang returned it with fervor.

"Thank you, Yang," Weiss whispered, holding the hug. She eventually started to let go, but not before she had a small moment of hesitation; a moment in which Weiss made a decision. She leaned up slightly and kissed Yang lightly on the cheek before pulling back, as red as Ruby's cloak.

Yang was completely red-faced as well, and having a bit of trouble processing what just happened; a problem Ruby and Blake weren't having considering the gleeful, conspiratorial looks that they quickly shared. She lifted her hand up to touch the still-tingling spot on her cheek.

Inside Yang's mind, a previously steady spark of admiration and respect for Weiss decided it was an appropriate time to gleefully pour some fuel on itself and turn into a raging inferno of a decidedly more complex nature.

The inferno looked out at the world from Yang's growing smile, and found its counterpart looking back from blue, blue eyes.


End file.
